Corporate Nation of Tiger Heavy Industries
'''Tiger Company '''is a faction situated on the Grand Manan Island of Canada, with a corporate HQ in New York City. The faction seeks to increase their profits through most any means necessary. General Information Tiger Company is a PMC founded by Charlie Brooks, the CEO of The Tiger Corporation to help with their expanse as a business into a global force. Tiger Company is the military might for Tiger, founded to help provide force for the corporation, be it protecting their interests, or aiming to improve their power. Historical Timeline *2010- Tiger Corporation is founded by Charlie Brooks and an unnamed investor. They open their New York City office. *2011- Tiger has been growing steadily, and begins to open more locations across the USA. *2013- Tiger begins construction on Tiger Tower. The Main HQ of the corporation. Other smaller Tiger Towers are planned for abroad locations. *May 2015- Tiger's global expansion leads to Brooks and his friend, Tigran Komarov to discuss possible military solutions. These talks and plans last for the rest of the year. *December 17th, 2015- Having acquired land on the Canadian island of Grand Manan a few months back, Tiger Company's HQ complete's construction, and begins operations, starting slow. The PMC is mostly guarding at this point. *March 2016- Tiger is behind the scenes still by this point, but have taken some offensive operations against Brook's rivals, whom of which have not yet proven he was behind those attacks. *May 2016- Tiger CEO Brooks and Commander Komarov have begun work on advertising their PMC's services, hoping to be able to lend their ability to any faction who can pay the price. *June 13th, 2016- Attacks in Philadelphia were carried out by what appeared to be Tiger Hazmat Units. Brooks and some allies are denying attacks being done by Tiger. No solid evidence to support whether this is true or not has come forth. Faction Relations None as of yet Units Standard Units: *The Standard Tiger Infantry Unit has excelled at least basic training and psychological screenings, with most also gaining training in medical aid. While not possibly much of a threat on their own, these units can work together and take down the enemy. *Tiger Company's Vehicles are piloted by two types of unit. Land units are driven by soldiers who during basic training showed promise behind the controls of various vehicles. They are trained in combat in addition to vehicular operation, and often carry AMD-65s to defend themselves should the need arise. *The Aerial vehicles are piloted by Pilots trained under strict guidelines. They have less combat training than ground vehicle squads, but are often equipped with a sidearm to protect themselves should they crash land and survive. *Elites, while not common, are still classified under Standard Units. They operate as leaders of squadrons, and show experience in combat, along with leadership. Some Elites also serve as the personal guards of key Tiger personnel. While not invincible by any means, Tiger Elites are ruthless and will put up a fight until death. Special Units: *Infiltrators are units called upon when discretion is sought after. Infiltrators are trained to not only remain out of sight, but if need be, hide in plain sight, utilizing various disguises procured on sight. *The Tiger Matrons are the all female special unit. The only women serving in Tiger are in this role, as Komarov views any female who can impress him as top of the line, and any who don't make the cut are seen as not fit for service in his company in any combat or direct support role. The Matrons will not only fulfill roles on the battlefield, operate vehicles, and even provide infiltration should they need to, they also lead the battalions Tiger have deployed around the world. Despite the rather friendly name of Matron, these are some of the fiercest units of Tiger and should never be taken lightly. *Hazmat units are the last Unit of Tiger. A relatively new unit, Hazmats work in pairs to contain chemical spills, transport chemicals and other hazardous materials other units cannot. They are also known to offer their services to clean up sites of chemical attacks. The leader of a Hazmat pair is rarely equipped with more than a pistol, while the partner usually works to protect him when inspecting a scene. The duo then work with local teams if need be to clean a scene. Hazmat units are very vulnerable to gunfire, and are rarely seen in any active battlefield, or dangerous area they may be ambushed. Vehicles Land *Leopard 2A7 (Customized with Tiger's Camo patterns) *Various unmarked ground vehicles, ranging from jeeps to APCs. These are left unmarked on purpose, in case someone should witness the vehicle leaving, yet not who was driving, allowing Tiger to work stealthily in some cases. Sea *Customized Aircraft Carrier called The Tiger Den. Serves as a support base for land based units, and can house 2000 troops and some jets and helicopters as well as supplies such as Ammo and food. Air *NH-90 Left unpainted for the same reason as the various land vehicles. Weapons and Equipment Primary Weapons *AK-12 *RPK-12 *Saiga-12 *AMD-65 *DSR-50 Secondary Weapons *H&K USP *SIG Sauer P250 Explosives *M26 Grenade Notable Personnel *Charlie Brooks, CEO *Tigran Komarov, General *The Council, A group of 6 who sit at the head of Tiger Corporation's other HQs, acting on behalf of Brooks as his puppets. Locations *Grand Manan Island, Canada (Primary Base) *New York City, New York (Corporate HQ) Gallery TIGERSoldierInfiltrator.jpg|A Soldier and the Infiltrator Class Unit TIGERElitesandKomarov.jpg|The Elite and Elite Guard. Also pictured is Tigran Komarov, the leader of the PMC soldierVCrew.jpg|A Soldier and Vehicle Crewmember hazmatpilot.jpg|A Hazmat unit and a Pilot of Tiger Company Category:Active Factions Category:Factions